Drive till you lose the road
by starlight2205
Summary: Set during the 2nd season.  Haley has left for New York, but can she avoid the temptations that come with the rock star's lifestyle?  And if she falls, who will be there to help her pick herself back up?
1. Are you still who you were?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_"Pop princess Haley James, spotted partying with the A list at downtown New York hot spot." _Lucas read through the article quickly. He shook his head as he balled up the tabloid and tossed it into the trash. He felt slightly guilty for throwing out Brooke's magazine, but apparently it was full of lies and trash talk anyway. The Haley that he knew was too responsible to get caught up in all the glitz and glamour that came with her chosen lifestyle.

Turning, he saw Brooke bounding down the hallway towards him. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. His thoughts could be touching on the darkest of subjects and she could still manage to bring a smile to his face.

"Well come on, Broody! School isn't going to wait for me." Brooke said jokingly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I was just reading about Haley." Lucas said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He missed Haley more than ever.

"Oh, yeah? What's tutor girl up to? Oh wait, I know, ding-dong-ditch, marriage style." Brooke said sarcastically. Lucas rolled his eyes. Brooke could rail on Haley, tirelessly.

"No, actually it was more along the lines of beer bongs, nightclub style." Lucas retorted. Brooke's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Haley?! No way! Oh well, too bad it's probably not true. That would make great gossip." Brooke shrugged, grabbed her purse and steered Lucas out the door.

School seemed to drag on for Lucas. Luckily, they only had a little over a week of school left before summer vacation. His mind kept slipping back to the article he'd skimmed that morning. He and Brooke had planned to drive up to New York and see Haley this weekend. He had been getting excited about the trip, until he read that article. Seeing the picture of Haley in less clothes than he'd ever seen before, dancing with a group of young movie stars, was cause for concern in Luke's book.

"Mr. Scott, Earth to Mr. Scott?" Lucas jerked his head up to see the class giggling and looking back at his desk.

"Ugh.." Was all he managed before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He quickly gathered up his books and was joined by his brother, Nathan, as they exited the classroom.

"What's up with space cadet act?" Nate asked, as they walked down the hallway. Lucas shrugged and shook his head. He didn't want to tell Nathan what he'd read about Haley. She was still a sore topic with him.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Luke said quickly. He stopped at his locker and was putting his books away when he noticed Peyton and Brooke walking up.

"Were you keeping Luke up all night, Brooke?" Nathan asked jokingly. Brooke raised her eyebrows and glanced from Nathan to Lucas.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" She asked in confusion. Nathan threw Lucas a glance before responding to Brooke.

"No reason, Luke was just spacing out in class." Nathan said lightly.

"He was probably contemplating tutor girls demise into the sad state of club whore." Brooke mused bluntly. Lucas sighed. He should have warned Brooke not to mention the article to Nathan.

"What the hell is she talking about Luke?" Nathan asked with a edge of anger to his voice.

"It's nothing, man. I was just flipping through Brooke's girly mag and saw an article about Haley. It just said that she's been out partying a lot. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably not even true. You know how those things are." Lucas explained, trying to pacify Nathan.

Nathan gave him a searching look before nodding. Lucas waved to the group and headed off to his next class. He hadn't talked to Haley in months. The last time he'd talked to her, she'd told him that hearing his voice hurt her too much. She hadn't called back since. He sincerely hoped that it was nothing.


	2. You don't wear my chains

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"How are you feeling this morning, Miss James?" The elevator attendant, James, asked her, as she rode down from her penthouse apartment.

"As well as can be expected." She replied softly. Her large, dark sunglasses were doing little to block out the sunlight as the elevator doors opened. Her head felt like she had a drum line playing inside of it. She mustered a grin when she saw Chris Keller, waiting for her by the car.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, before noon, might I add?" Haley joked as he held the car door open for her. The driver waited for Chris to round the car and climb in the other side before slowly merging into traffic.

"Have you see the headlines? Page six?" Chris asked, as Haley shook her head. She'd drug herself out of bed with only enough time to shower, dress and walk out the door.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. Your 'outing' last night has given you some free publicity, which we all know is a good thing." Chris said with a smirk. Haley bobbed her head, it hurt too badly to move it very much.

She knew that any publicity she could get, was good, but there were times when she felt like there had to be a better way. Yet, as a newcomer, if you wanted to be talked about, you had to do something to get everyone's attention. She'd learned that the hard way, when her debut single tanked a few months back. It was critically acclaimed and by all means, should have skyrocketed, but no radio stations cared to play a song by a 'nobody'. So her manager and Chris had suggested that she start going out and make a name for herself.

And she had. Her comings and goings were now as well documented as the likes of Lindsay and Paris. She even had to admit that it was fun, to be young and carefree, with a nearly unlimited amount of booze and cash at your disposal. Her second single had dropped at number 3, only weeks ago and was already occupying the number 1 slot on the billboards.

"That's great. I actually had fun last night. Corinne and Bailey even stayed past closing with us." Haley told him, smiling at the memory. Corinne Sharpe and Bailey Storm were two of Hollywood's hottest young actresses. The tabloids billed them as brutal enemies, but that was only for publicity. They were actually the best of friends and a lot of fun.

"Cool, so we're meeting up with everyone at Bungalow 8, tonight around 11pm." Chris informed her, as he flipped through his PDA. Haley just nodded, knowing it was useless to try and decline.

Finally they arrived at the studio, ad slowly made their way through the crowd of paparazzi, who were waiting to snap their photos.

Haley had barely made it through security when her manager, Landry, came jogging up to her, waving The Post in her face.

"Page Six, Haley, you finally made Page Six! That's fabulous news! Tonight, Bungalow 8, I want to read about you being there tomorrow!" Landry called over her shoulder. That's how it was with Landry, she came and went so quickly, you almost wondered if you'd really spoken with her.

Haley chuckled as she walked down the hallway to "her" studio. She affectionately referred to it as hers, since she was usually the only one who used it. It was a little run down. The ones towards the front of the building were all new and shiny, but for some reason, Haley preferred the one that hadn't been remodeled yet. It had character.

"Good morning Haley J." Mike, her sound coordinator, called as she entered the studio. She waved and said her hello's to the crew, before strapping on her guitar and heading through the soundproof doors.

This was still her favorite part of her job. Just sitting in a closed room, with no outside interference, playing her music. Although, she had to admit that she was enjoying herself more in New York now that she'd begun to let loose and have some fun.


	3. How could this love be a good thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"So, are you excited about this weekend?" Peyton asked Brooke as they packed her bags. Brooke nodded. She was excited to go to New York, she needed some new clothes, but she wasn't as excited about going with Lucas as she thought she would be.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. As much as I hate to say this, I don't think there is any future for Luke and I. I don't feel that way about him anymore." Brooke said slowly, shrugging her shoulders.

Peyton raised her eyebrows. Brooke gave her a sheepish smile. This was the first time she'd admitted her lack of feelings for Lucas.

"Wow, okay, so what are you going to do if he…" Peyton trailed off, biting her lip.

"Admits his feelings for me? I don't know, Peyton. I can't lie to him, but I don't want to hurt him either." Brooke said miserably. She was stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place.

"Just be honest. He can't blame you for how you feel, or don't feel, in this case." Peyton said reasonably.

"Oh, but he can." Brooke said softly. On that note, Peyton grabbed up her things and gave Brooke a reassuring hug before leaving. Brooke flopped onto her bed. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Turning off her lamp, she decided to get some sleep. She knew Lucas would be waking her up at the crack of dawn to go and see his precious Haley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, come on, how much do you actually have to take for a weekend road trip?" Lucas whined, as he carried another of Brooke's bags to the car. The worst part was that he knew she'd go shopping in the city and come home with twice as much as she was leaving with.

"Exactly what I packed." Brooke replied in a no-nonsense voice as she followed him out of his house and got in the car. Lucas shook his head, an amused smile playing on his features. He'd give her one thing: Life was certainly never dull with Brooke Davis around.

Lucas jumped in the car and headed away from his house. All things considered, this trip made him nervous. Yes he had a legitimate reason for going. He was delivering Haley's finals to her, so that she could become a senior at Tree Hill High School. He wasn't even sure if that mattered to her anymore, but it mattered to him. They'd been inseparable since grade school and he couldn't imagine being a senior without Haley, whether she was actually there or not.

"Hey, let's stop for snacks before we leave town." Brooke said, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"What are you, twelve? Wait a minute, is this your first road trip?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Well, no, but it's the farthest I've gone on a road trip." Brooke admitted with a grin. Lucas felt his heart leap a little as he glanced at her smiling face. He cared so much for her, but he wouldn't act on it. Not until he was sure she felt the same.

"Alright, I'll stop just for you." He teased, as he pulled the car into the first convenient store he saw. Brooke squealed and clapped before quickly undoing her seat belt and hurrying into the store. Lucas took his time exiting the vehicle. He knew that Brooke would be awhile, buying everything that she thought they would need and want. As he entered the store, he saw Brooke with a basket that was nearly overflowing already. He chuckled and waited by the magazine racks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture on the cover of one the magazines. Turning, he let his jaw drop at what he saw. Brooke had finished paying by then and walked over.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She asked, following his gaze. The picture was enough to shoot her eyebrows skyward.

"Wow." She whispered. Lucas nodded, turning away from the picture that was making him feel like he was going to throw up.

_"Haley James and her mystery man, partying at Bungalow 8." _The caption read. Only the man's identity wasn't a mystery to Brooke or Lucas. Right there on the magazine cover was Haley James-Scott, making out with Chris Keller.


	4. Where do you go when you're blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haley sank down in a chair as she saw the picture that made headline news today. Regret filled her as she remembered the feel of Chris's lips against hers. She dropped her head in her hands, imagining Nathan's reaction when he saw his wife kissing someone he hated. Quickly she decided that she should try and tell him before he found out with the rest of the world. She jumped up and dug threw her bag for her phone. She hesitated only a second before dialing the familiar numbers.

"Hello?" Nathan answered, sounding as if he'd been asleep. Haley had to do this quickly before she lost what little nerve she had.

"Hey Nathan, its Haley. Listen there's something I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it, but I have to tell you. I kissed Chris and its on the front page of…" She trailed off, that picture was on the front page of quite a few magazines, actually.

"Nathan?" she whispered, unsure if he were still on the line.

"Why?" He answered, his voice hard and cold. Haley brushed away the hot tears fell from her eyes.

"I was drunk and it just happened. I didn't plan it or anything and nothing else happened, I swear!" Haley said sincerely. Things between her and Nathan were already strained, at best, and she was sure this would be their undoing.

"Great, so Brooke was right, you are a club whore." He sneered angrily. She started to defend herself, but the sound of a dial tone filled her ears.

Haley fell apart at his words. Surely she wasn't a "club whore" as he'd so rudely said. She liked going out with her friends and having fun. She wasn't all over a different guy every night like some of the friends she went out with. Yes, she'd kissed Chris, but it was a mistake. She was young, she was entitled to make mistakes, right? These thoughts ran through her head as she attempted to stop the flow of tears.

She was surprised to hear the sound of her doorbell. She didn't have any meetings today, so her car couldn't be waiting for her, and she was certain that Chris was still passed out at home. Curiously, she went to the door, still wiping away her tears, and opened it.

"Lucas? Brooke? What are you guys doing here?" She whispered, she could hardly believe her eyes. Her best friend was standing in her doorway in New York City. Without another word she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. A fresh batch of tears spilled down her cheeks. Lucas gently rubbed her hair as she cried into his chest. Slowly she pulled away, and wiped her eyes.

"I missed you Haley." Lucas said simply as Haley motioned for them to come in. She gave Brooke a small smile, as Nathan's words flashed through her mind. She wanted to question her, but decided it could wait.

"I miss you guys too. It's so lonely here. I'm really glad you guys came. How long are you here?" She asked, following them into her living room. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the stack of magazines on her coffee table that announced her indiscretions to the world. She tried to casually pick them up and straighten them. She laid them back down, cover down, and smiled at Lucas and Brooke.

"Just the weekend. I brought all your finals, that way you can be a senior, you know if you ever wanted to come back." Lucas said softly, eyes the flipped magazines. Haley wondered if he had seen the pictures on them.

"Thank you Luke, that means a lot to me." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Well, I bet you guys have some catching up to do, and I have some shopping to do, so I'll see you guys later." Brooke said, breaking the silence they had lapsed into. She waved as she headed out the door.

"Haley, I uh, I need to ask you something. I'm sure its nothing, but I saw a couple magazines and please tell me that you did not kiss Chris Keller." Lucas pleaded as soon as Brooke was gone. Haley momentarily closed her eyes. He knew. Lucas knew, Brooke probably knew and obviously Nathan knew. By the time this day was over, Haley was sure that it wouldn't be only hers and Nathan's relationship that was over.


	5. When darkness creeps in

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Haley couldn't force herself to look at Lucas. She suddenly felt more ashamed of herself than she had when she'd told Nathan what she'd done.

"It's true." She whispered. She couldn't elaborate, she could hardly breathe, as the sobs wracked her body. She had hoped that Luke would hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't. Instead, he let out a deep breath and stood up and walked away from her. Through her tears she watched him walk to the window and stare out of it. She wished, more than anything, that she could take last night back.

"I don't even know what to say. It's like you aren't even the same person that used to be my best friend. The girl _I_ knew, wouldn't have done that!" Lucas said, his voice rising with each word. Anger washed over her, replacing the guilt and embarrassment.

"Well, she did. That girl makes mistakes just like everyone else. How dare you be so hypocritical? Wasn't it barely a year ago that you were dating Brooke and Peyton at the same time?" Haley ranted, marching across the room towards Lucas. He turned and gave her a hard look.

"Yeah, I messed up, but at least I didn't marry Brooke before I cheated on her." He said softly, the iciness radiating from his voice. Haley drew back, her eyes wide. She had never known Lucas to be so cold. She turned on her heel and went into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She slid down the length of it, replaying Lucas's words in her head. The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed as Chris's name came up on the screen. She flipped it open quickly.

"Hello." She answered softly. She didn't want him to know that she'd been crying.

"Haley, are you okay?" He asked. She should have known that he'd realize something was wrong with her. It was like he had some sixth sense, concerning her.

"Yeah. Well, no, not really. I had to call and tell Nathan about last night. That's not even the worst of it. Lucas and Brooke showed up at my door and Lucas saw the pictures. He totally went off the deep end." She said, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry Haley. Last night was my fault, if you want I can try to talk to him." Chris offered. Haley was touched by his offer, but she'd known Lucas long enough to know that he wouldn't take seeing Chris well.

"Thanks, but I don't think that would help anything. He'll cool down, it'll be okay." She said, more to convince herself than Chris.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry. I'll see you at rehearsal later?" He asked. She really just wanted to stay home, but she knew that other people were counting on her.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." She agreed, hanging up her phone. She took a deep breathe and gathered up what little courage she had left. She stood up and opened the door, ready to try and discuss things with Lucas. She didn't see him in the living room, so she checked the kitchen. He wasn't there, but there was a note attached to the fridge.

"Haley, I went to clear my head. I'm sorry I blew up, I just always seem to expect more from you than other people. I know that isn't fair to you, but I can't help it. You're better than other people. I'll be back soon. Love, Luke" She read aloud. She smiled sadly, taking the note down and folding it up carefully. She had always known that Lucas held her on some kind of pedestal. He was right, it wasn't fair to her.

She took his note into her room. She wanted to put it away, before she misplaced it. She went to her closet and pulled a decorative box from the top shelf. The contents of this box were all the was left of her former life. She opened it slowly, hesitantly, just like she always did. Sitting there on top was her wedding ring. She ran her finger around the edge of it. Beneath that were pictures of her and Nathan, pictures of her friends, notes she and Luke had passed in class, letters she and Nathan had written each other. And there, at the very bottom, was her cracker jack bracelet. She tucked Lucas's note in beside it. She quickly grabbed the lid, put it on and returned the box to its shelf. Some days she could spend hours pouring over the contents and others, she could barely look at it. Today was definitely the latter. She grabbed some clean clothes while she was in the closet, and headed for the shower.

She took a long shower. As she got out, she thought she heard her front door close. She quickly got dressed and went into the living room. She'd been hoping that Lucas had come back, but instead she saw Brooke, with at least a dozen bags at her feet.

"I so should have made Lucas come with me. I actually had to stop shopping because I couldn't carry any more bags!" Brooke exclaimed, plopping down on Haley's couch.

"Did you have fun?" Haley asked, not really caring. She and Brooke had gotten closer before she'd left Tree Hill, but they hadn't kept in contact at all.

"It was shopping, of course it was fun. Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked, realizing Lucas wasn't there.

"Uh, he and I had a fight and he left." Haley replied, not meeting the brunette's eyes.

"Okay, I know my opinion probably isn't wanted or needed, but I just have to say this. This is your life Haley, and as much as I love Lucas, and as good as his intentions may be, I don't understand why you give him so much power over you." Brooke said slowly, looking as if she expected Haley to snap at her.

"He's my best friend, Brooke. I value his opinion. I want to be someone that he can be proud of, and I haven't been and that hurts." Haley said, shrugging. Brooke nodded, studying Haley as she spoke.

"It was actually harder to tell Luke than it was to tell Nathan." Haley added.

"You told Nathan? I bet he flipped out." Brooke said, scooting forward in her seat.

"He hung up on me. I think he and I are done, as much as it pains me to say it." Haley admitted softly.

"No, you guys are just going through a rough patch, as my grandma used to say. You guys are in love. You can never really be done with someone you love." Brooke said wisely.


	6. Are you true?

**A/N: Is anyone still reading? Song is a "Almost Lover" by Fine Frenzy. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Haley mulled Brooke's words over. She knew in her heart that Brooke was right. There would always be something between her and Nathan, she just didn't know if it would be what she wanted.

"Thanks Brooke. I know we haven't really been all that close, but I'm glad you're here right now." Haley said, smiling at Brooke.

"Well lucky for you, slutty is in season, and I keep up with the trends." Brooke joked. Haley gave her an indignant look. She started to respond, but was cut off by Luke coming in her door. He gave her a small smile, as he plopped down on the couch beside Brooke. Brooke glanced between the two of them, before raising an eyebrow and giving Haley a pointed look.

"So, I'm just going to go and try on my new clothes, see ya!" Brooke exclaimed as she gathered up her multitude of bags and headed towards the bathroom. Haley and Lucas lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Haley asked, after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, I nearly got picked up by a prostitute." Lucas informed her with a grin. Haley shook her head and laughed out loud.

"Listen, Hales, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you messed up and I know you feel terrible about it. It's not my place to make it worse. I hope you'll forgive me." He said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. She nodded slowly. She could never stay mad at Lucas.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry that I'm a, what did Nathan say, oh, a club whore?" Haley replied darkly. Nathan's response had really hurt her this morning.

"Oh. He said that? That might be my fault." Lucas said, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Your fault, how?" Haley ask in confusion. She knew that Lucas would never call her anything that disrespectful, and Nathan had mentioned Brooke, not Lucas.

"I read an article in one of Brooke's magazines and she saw it too. Anyway, somehow it got brought up in front of Nathan and I tried to play it off, but Brooke wasn't thinking and spouted off some witty comment about you becoming a club whore. You know Brooke, she didn't mean it the way it sounded." Lucas explained, trying to defend Brooke. Haley wanted to be upset with Brooke about it, but Luke was right. Brooke was known for her biting remarks, but usually she never truly meant to hurt anyone with them.

Sighing, Haley checked her watch. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the time.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'm going to be late for rehearsal. There's a list of take-out places by the phone, just tell them to charge it to me. I'll try to get back early so we can go out!" Haley called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door. She had five minutes to make a twenty minute trip, and that was only if traffic was decent. She flipped open her cell phone and sent Chris a text, letting him know that she was on her way.

Half an hour later, she rushed into the studio. She put her stuff down and sat down to try and catch her breath.

"It's about time, Haley." Chris joked, sitting down beside her. She gave him a rueful smile and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Keller, I have company, you're lucky I'm here at all." She told him, frankly.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Their sound manager asked, as he finished getting set up. Haley stood up and nodded. She wanted to get this done quickly.

The song that they were recording was about a relationship that had cooled. It talked about how it was hard to let go when you could still remember the good times. It pained Haley to sing it, and she'd been putting off rehearsals for weeks now.

She took a deep breathe to calm herself. She waited with growing nerves as Chris sang the beginning of the song.

"Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images, you sang me Spanish lullabies. The sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick." Chris sang, his voice haunting.

"Well, I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me." Haley sang, joining in. She tried to focus on the words of the song, not the way they were breaking her heart.

"Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do" She finished softly. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Chris tilted his head, his concern for her evident on his face. She shook her head and continued.

"We walked along a crowded street. You took my hand and danced with me. Images, and when you left, you kissed my lips. You told me you would never, ever forget these images." She sang, gathering strength from her emotions.

They finished the song strongly. Before she'd even taken her headphones off, she saw Mike clapping and giving them a thumbs up.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, slipping off his own headphones.

"I'll be fine. It's just that song, with everything that's happened.." She trailed off, knowing that she didn't need to explain the situation to Chris.

"I know it sucks, but honestly, would you be able to sing it with as much emotion if you didn't really feel it?" He asked, giving her a knowing smirk as he exited the studio. Haley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. No, even Chris wouldn't go that far, for a song, would he?


	7. Crossing the line

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lucas dropped his head into his hands as he watched Haley run out of her apartment. He felt like an ass. True, he'd apologized for treating her unfairly, but he couldn't stop feeling like she should have been above it. She was too good of a person to let herself get caught up in this scene. He was scared, scared of losing the person that he loved.

"So, do I look hot or what?" Brooke asked, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing jeans and a low-cut halter top. Lucas nodded. It was no secret to him that Brooke could make a trash bag look amazing.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked, glancing around the apartment.

"She had to go to rehearsal, you just missed her." Lucas told her.

"Aww, that sucks, I was hoping we could all hang out or something." Brooke pouted. Lucas shook his head in amusement. As far as he knew, Haley wasn't even on Brooke's radar, but here she was looking upset about not spending time with her.

"She said she'd try to make it quick. Are you hungry? Haley said she had some menus by the phone." Lucas said, as he pulled out his phone. Haley had mentioned that she'd told Nathan about Chris. Lucas wanted to call and see how his brother was holding up.

"Hello?" Nathan answered gruffly.

"Nate, hey it's me. I heard about Haley, I just wanted to check on you." Lucas said with concern.

"Right. Look, I'm fine, and you can tell Haley that. I'm sure she's right beside you. Hell it was probably even her idea to call me right? Some kind of game? Let's ruin Nathan's life and then call and rub it in?!" Nathan exploded. Lucas felt his temper growing. He knew that Nathan was angry. He had a hell of a reason to be, but that didn't give him the right to take it out on Luke. And it certainly didn't give him the right to stick Lucas in the middle, just because he and Haley were still friends.

"Look, Haley's not even here. You need to check your attitude. I was just calling to check on you, not get chewed out, alright?" Lucas replied loudly. Lucas watched Brooke raise her eyebrows, as their conversation grew heated.

"Whatever man. You're not even worth arguing about, you're on her side anyway." Nathan said snidely.

"I'm not on a side Nathan. I'm not five. Haley's my best friend, and you're my brother. This situation sucks, but I'm not going to stop being her friend and I'm not going to stop being yours. So you can either deal with it, or…" Lucas trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Nathan sensed weakness and pounced.

"Or what? Or we won't be friends? That's fine with my Lucas. Things were so much simpler before you and Haley came into my life anyway, so why don't we just pretend you didn't." Nathan retorted, slamming the phone in Lucas's ear.

"That didn't go well, I take it." Brooke stated, as she sat down beside him. She put her hand on his arm, reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Broody, Nathan just needs some time to calm down. He'll be calling you back to apologize, I know it." Brooke said optimistically. Lucas shook his head, he wasn't as convinced as Brooke was.

"Somehow I doubt that." He said softly. He did agree with Nathan about one point, his life was so much simpler before, when it was just him and Haley. He wished he could go somewhere quiet to think, but he didn't want to leave Brooke all alone. He let himself be talked into watching a girly movie that Brooke picked out. She fell asleep about halfway through the movie. He stroked her hair as she lay asleep on his chest. He glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late. He eased himself out from under Brooke, checking to make sure she didn't wake. Luke took his phone into the kitchen. He had just started to dial Haley's cell when he heard her door easing open.

"Hales?" He asked, as he walked back into the darkened living room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry its so late. I tried to get out early, but Chris kept insisting that I could do better." She said bitterly.

"Did you guys get dinner?" She asked, opening the fridge. She grabbed some leftover out of the fridge, when Lucas told her that they hadn't. She heated them up some food and motioned for him to follow her into her room, when she saw that Brooke was passed out on the couch.

They made a little picnic on her bed. It almost felt like old times to Lucas. He debated telling her about his conversation with Nathan. Finally he decided that he'd better, that way she didn't find out from Brooke.

"I don't think Nathan and I are going to be hanging out much this summer." He said, finishing his dinner.

"Because of me?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"Partially. Nathan blew up at me on the phone today. He's just angry and lashing out, but I didn't do anything to him, ya know?" Lucas replied, shrugging. Haley nodded, gathering up their dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, Luke?" She asked from the doorway, as she came back into the room.

"Of course, Hales." He replied. She grabbed some pajamas from a drawer and gave him a small smile as she went into her bathroom to change. Lucas shrugged his shirt off, turned down her sheets and climbed into bed. Haley joined him a few minutes later. He turned over so that she could lay her head on his chest. He found himself stroking her hair, the way he'd done with Brooke earlier.

"Thank you for coming Luke." Haley whispered into his chest. He kissed her head lightly.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you Haley, I'll always be here." He replied softly. Haley sat up and gave him a sad smile. Hesitantly she leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to his. Lucas was taken back, he couldn't believe that Haley had kissed him. It only took him a second to stop thinking, and kiss back. The kiss quickly went from hesitant and exploring to full blown passion. The last thought that crossed Lucas's mind was that, now, Nathan had a reason to be angry with him.


	8. Are you happy now?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haley awoke slowly the next morning, enjoying the feeling of laying in Lucas's arms. She mulled over the prior nights events. She tried to memorize every feeling and sensation, because she knew that this wouldn't happen again. It shouldn't have happened at all, but it had and Haley didn't regret it. She only hoped that Lucas would feel the same way.

She bit her lip as she tried to slowly ease out from under Luke's arm. She needed to get up and get dressed. The last thing she needed was Brooke walking in on her and Lucas, in bed together. She managed to get out of bed without waking Lucas and grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. She was surprised at herself. She'd been a mess when she'd realized that she had kissed Chris. She still felt the guilt of that, yet here she had just slept with Lucas and didn't feel one iota of guilt. She just felt happy.

She heard Lucas stirring as she pulled her wet hair up into a ponytail. She peeked out of the bathroom and gave him a shy smile.

"Good morning." She said, coming to sit beside him.

"I had the weirdest dream last night Hales," He began, raising his eyebrow at her.

"But something tells me it wasn't just a dream. Did we really…" He trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blank.

"Yeah, Luke, we slept together last night" Haley confirmed hesitantly. She held her breathe, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow. Are you okay with that Haley?" He asked, stroking her arm lightly. She wanted to answer, but it was hard to formulate a response when he was touching her.

"I am. Are you?" She asked hopefully.

"I think so. I just wish we didn't have to tell Nathan." He replied regretfully. She completely understood what he meant. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

Lucas reached his arm up to her face and cupped her cheek. She leaned down to kiss him, but just as their lips met, she heard her bedroom door creak open. She sprung back, nearly falling off the bed as she met Brooke's accusing eyes.

"Someone tell me that was not what it looked like, please!" Brooke said, her voice rising hysterically. Haley couldn't bring herself to meet Brooke's eyes and instead glanced at Lucas. He was twiddling the blanket between his fingers, keeping his eyes averted as well.

"Oh my God! Haley, I know I said that slutty was in season, but give me a break! Lucas is your brother-in-law, this is practically incest!" She screeched, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Haley clasp her hand over her mouth. This was not good. She turned her eyes from the empty doorway, to Lucas.

"I'll go talk to her." He said, quickly jumping out of Haley's bed and pulling on some clothes. Haley just nodded, laying down across her bed. Her stomach was in knots. She hoped that Brooke wasn't already on the phone to Peyton, or worse, Nathan. She was confident that Lucas could reason with her though.

She turned on the radio and laughed at the irony of the song on her favorite station.

"What I need is a good defense, cause I'm feeling like a criminal." She sang along with Fiona Apple. The song was nearly over when she realized that she could hear Brooke and Lucas arguing through her door. Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed and headed out to the firing squad.

"That is just like you, Lucas Scott! Exactly how many girls have you "cared about" now?" Brooke laughed rudely, making quotation marks in the air.

"And that's not even the point here, your feelings about Haley don't matter! She's married to your brother! If you have feelings, keep them to yourself! You sure as hell don't sleep with her!" She continued her tirade.

"It wasn't just him, Brooke. I initiated it." Haley said quietly, sticking up for Lucas.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get to you, tutor-slut." Brooke spat, turning her attention back to Lucas.

"No, actually you won't, Brooke. I'm sick of hearing it. What we did might have been wrong, but its not your place to judge us. I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, so that Haley and I can do the right thing, but otherwise, this conversation is over." Lucas said firmly. Brooke stood there for a moment, sputtering.

"Fine, but I'm leaving now. You can find your own way back to Tree hill, and don't hurry." She hissed as she gathered up her things and walked out the front door.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Haley apologized, giving him a small smile.

"Don't be Hales, I meant what I said to Brooke. I care about you and I really want to do this right, because I'm hoping that there can be an "us" in the future." He smiled, wrapping her in his arms. She had to admit, that sounded perfect to her.


	9. Things that make you go hmm

-Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haley gazed at Lucas across the room. She could tell, by the way his brow creased, that the call wasn't going well. She knew all of his little mannerisms, his quirks. She had known him for years. What she didn't know was when her feelings for him blurred the line between platonic and romantic. She remembered all too well how she had adamantly denied any "weird Joey and Dawson scenario" between them when they were younger. Had it been even then, that her feelings had changed?

"So, she said it was okay, grudgingly, and only because Brooke kinda left me stranded." Lucas said, pulling Haley out of her thoughts. Since Brooke had been Lucas's ride home, Haley had volunteered to drive him back to Tree Hill, but she didn't have a day off until Sunday. She smiled at the thought of Lucas spending the next four days with her.

"Well Mr. Scott, you can thank your mother for me. She just made me the happiest girl in the world." Haley grinned. Lucas chuckled at her cheesy grin.

"You can thank her yourself on Sunday." Lucas retorted, pulling Haley down onto the couch with him. The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on Haley. In four days, she would be in Tree Hill, with Lucas, and Nathan. Haley felt sick as she thought about telling Nathan that she had slept with his brother and best friend.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but was kissing me a spur of the moment thing, or…" Lucas trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Or do I have secret feelings for you?" Hailey teased, pushing the dread out of her mind for now.

"Yeah, something like that." Lucas smiled. Haley ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I think I always have. I just didn't have the courage to act on them and risk our friendship" She admitted shyly.

"And then you met Nathan." Lucas added. Haley nodded slowly. She had come to realized, over the last few months, that the reason her relationship with Nathan failed was because they didn't know each other well enough. She hadn't known that he would shift back into the boy he had been when they had first met, the first time that they had a disagreement, and he didn't know how passionate Haley was about her music. Those fundamental pieces of information might have saved them months of heartache, but they had come to light when it was far too late to do anything about it.

"Yeah, and then I met Nathan, and you met Brooke and Peyton and Nikki." Haley jokingly ticked off the names on her fingers.

"Alright, Alright, retract the claws, point taken." Lucas joked, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Just so you know, though, I don't know why you were so scared. We could have had this years ago." Lucas whispered as he kissed her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke hated driving alone. It gave her far too much time to do the thing she hated most, think. About the time she'd reach the New York state border, she'd come to her senses and realized that she'd just left Lucas stranded in NYC. That realization was quickly replaced by another. That she'd promised Lucas and Haley not to rat them out, but she was going to show up Tree Hill, sans Lucas, and no good excuse. Biting her lip, she rationalized that telling Peyton wasn't _really_ breaking her promise, since she and Peyton were so close, they were nearly the same person.

"P. Sawyer, am I ever glad to hear your voice!" She squealed when Peyton answered the phone.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call this early in the day, B. Davis?" Peyton asked, amazed that Brooke was awake before noon.

"Drama, what else?" Brooke replied, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh yeah, what kind? Haley walk in on you and Luke having wild monkey sex, or whatever it is that you to do?" Peyton joked.

"Uh, kinda the exact opposite." Brooke replied hesitantly. She knew that Peyton would be gung ho for a Haley James ass-whooping, when she found out what had happened.

"What are talking about Brooke?" Peyton asked, all traces of laughter gone from her voice.

"I walked in on Haley and Lucas, kissing, this morning and by the looks of it that was just the tip of the iceberg." Brooke spilled quickly.

"Oh my God. Are you sure you're sober?! Lucas and Haley?" Peyton exclaimed. Brooke nodded, before she realized that Peyton couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I kinda flipped out on them. I read Lucas the riot act, then I ditched him. I'm on my way home." She admitted, with a shrug.

"Man, I can't believe that Haley would do that to Nathan. Or Lucas for that matter. This is going to kill Nathan." Peyton said worriedly. Brooke could just imagine her pacing across the floor, tugging a curl, the way she did when she was nervous.

"I know, Peyt" Brooke commiserated, but what worried Brooke more at the moment was fighting the green monster that had, surprisingly, reared its ugly head only a few hours ago.


	10. When the last one falls

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Are you all packed?" Lucas asked, as he came up behind Haley and kissed her neck. She wasn't sure if the quiver she felt in her stomach was because of Lucas's closeness to her, or if it was dread at the thought of being back in Tree Hill in less than 24 hours. The past four days, with Lucas, had been like living a fairytale for Haley. She couldn't remember a time that she had ever been happier. Lucas had easily persuaded her to spend a few days in Tree Hill with him, before she returned to New York. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she had agreed. She and Lucas had already decided that they needed to come clean to Nathan as soon as they returned. Did she really want to spend any more time, than absolutely necessary, sharing the town with her husband and her boyfriend?

"Yeah, I'm almost done. You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should wait until things settle down with Nathan before I come back to Tree Hill." Haley mused, already knowing what Lucas would say.

"Haley, it's a big town. We can tell Nathan the truth, and then we don't have to see him again while you're in town. I promise. It'll be okay." Lucas said with a smile. Haley wished she could have his confidence in Nathan's maturity level.

"I'm sure you're right." Haley replied, trying to paste a convincing smile on her face. She had always loved Lucas's ability to see the best in people, but she wasn't sure if Lucas was trying to see the best in this situation, or if he was just seeing what he wanted to see.

Once they had left New York, the drive was an easy one. Yet, as the miles ticked off, the dread in Haley's stomach grew. She wanted to believe that Lucas was right. She wanted to believe that Nathan would be civil and understanding about the whole thing, but she knew that she was fooling herself. Nathan would be devastated. Haley was suddenly overcome with guilt. She had always promised herself that if things between her and Nathan were ever truly over, that she would make a clean break. She had seen, first hand, the way that cheating could ruin a relationship. Her best friends had played that scenario out, just a couple of years ago.

As if Lucas sensed what she was feeling, he reached over and squeezed her hand. Haley felt a second wave of guilt, for having second thoughts about her and Lucas. A part of her had always known that she was meant for Lucas. Even on her wedding day, she had been preoccupied with thought of Lucas, as he was leaving for Raleigh. As thoughts of the past came rushing back, Haley succumbed to the quiet lull of the car and drifted off to sleep.

"Haley, wake up. Hales?" Lucas called, softly nudging her awake. Haley groaned as she sat upright and looked around.

"Where are we?" She mumbled, blinking her eyes into focus.

"We're home. I thought you might want to hang out here for a little bit, before we go to Nathans." Lucas said, as he got out of the car. Haley was grateful for Lucas's consideration. She really wanted to shower and change her clothes before she ripped Nathan's heart out.

"Hey Lucas, why don't you let me tell Nathan about us?" Haley offered, not quite meeting Lucas's eyes. Her reasons for wanting to Nathan alone were two-fold. First, she knew the bounds of Nathan's temper. She was pretty sure that the conversation that was about to happen, would end with Nathan's fist meeting Lucas's jaw. Second, she hoped that Nathan's love for her would temper his reaction. Nathan still felt like he had to put on the "tough guy" show around others. Haley hoped that if it was just she and Nathan, that he would be more honest and less abrasive about his feelings.

"Haley, I can't let you do that. This isn't your fault; I can't let you take all the blame. Let me go with you." Lucas said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"I'm getting in the shower." Haley stated, cutting off the conversation. When she was done, she found Lucas lying across his bed.

"Change your mind yet?" He asked, scooting over to make room for her. Haley snuggled in beside him, relishing the safety she felt in his arms.

"I wish I had. I don't want to do this, period, let alone by myself, but I really think it will be better this way." She replied softly. She slowly pulled away and grabbed Lucas's car keys off his desk. She paused at the door, giving him the best smile she could manage.

"I love you Haley." His words lingered in the air as she pulled the door shut.


	11. Love hurts

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haley drove slowly through the streets of Tree Hill. Things looked about the way they had when she had left. There were some new shops downtown, but basically Tree Hill looked exactly as she remembered. She purposefully took the long way to Nathan's house. Pulling up in front of his parents' mansion had always intimidated Haley. She knew that today would be no different.

A shiver ran down her spine as she walked up to Nathan's door. She wanted, more than anything, to turn around and drive straight back to Lucas's arms. Haley forced herself to continue up the steps. She was talking herself into ringing the doorbell when the door flew open and Nathan collided with her, knocking her back down the steps.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked, regaining his balance and searching for the basketball that had dribbled away. Haley picked herself up from the bottom step and brushed herself off.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, having finally taken notice of exactly who he had plowed into moments before.

"Um, hi. I'm sorry about that, I was about to knock and then you just kinda ran me over." Haley babbled on, unable to focus her attention on anything other than the hurt and anger in his ice blue eyes. Nathan shook his head dismissively.

"Whatever, why are you here?" He reiterated the question that Haley had been trying to ignore.

"I think we need to talk." She replied softly, dropping her head slightly. This was new territory for Haley. Until recently, she had never done anything that she had been ashamed of. She didn't have a lot of experience in hurting other people, and she certainly didn't know how to tell her husband that she was having an affair with his brother.

"I don't have anything to say to you. Why don't you call Chris? Oh, wait, I guess you guys don't get much talking done when you're lips are attached." Nathan retorted coldly as he brushed past her and continued down the walkway.

"Damnit Nathan! Why do you do this? Why do you freeze me out like this? I'm trying to apologize!" Haley yelled at Nathan's back. Nathan spun around, the anger evident on his face.

"What do you want from me? I watched you walk away from us, from our marriage. I have to see you and Keller, practically having sex, on the front page of every damn magazine. You should hear what Dan had to say about that, and you know what? I couldn't even defend you to him, because he was right!" Nathan screamed, launching the basketball that he was holding, towards the house. Haley couldn't see the window shattering through her tears, but the sound punctuated Nathan's words. Nathan shook his head, looking at her as if she were the most pathetic sight he'd ever seen, before grabbing his basketball and continuing his trek down the driveway.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I'm sorry that I left you, and I'm so sorry that I kissed Chris. I wish that I could just take the last four months back, but I can't. If I could I would never disappoint you Nathan. I never wanted to hurt you." Haley called softly, her voice cracking several times.

"You asked me why I was here. I came here today to tell you that I slept with Lucas." Haley continued her heart breaking as she said those words aloud. Before Nathan could react, she climbed back into Lucas's car and pulled away. She didn't think she could bear to see the betrayal and the hurt on Nathan's face, as her words sunk in.

She drove a few blocks away and pulled over, unable to stop the tears that poured down her cheeks. Seeing Nathan had reawakened the love that she had felt for him. These last few months she had worked to numb that part of her, but seeing Nathan, if only for a few moments, had erased all that. Haley was lost. She knew that Nathan didn't ever want to see her again, and she didn't know how she was going to face Lucas, knowing that she still loved Nathan so very much. Haley needed some time to think. She needed a shoulder to cry on. Wiping her tears, she pulled back onto the road and drove the familiar path to Peyton's house.


	12. Dirty little secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

By the time that Haley pulled Lucas's car into Peyton's driveway, she had managed to calm the flow of tears. Her first instinct was to walk on in, but something held her back. She rang the doorbell and waited, listening for any sign of life inside Peyton's house. She finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she wiped her eyes again, in a last ditch effort to appear a bit more presentable. The door flew open, and as the girls faced each other, the look on Peyton's face slowly shifted from casual interest to disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked rudely, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. Haley felt like that was they only question anyone cared to ask her anymore.

"I needed someone to talk to, and I didn't know where else to go." Haley replied in a small voice. It was obvious to her that Peyton wasn't pleased to see her.

"Oh yeah? What happened? Did you marry Lucas and ditch him too?" Peyton asked, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Haley was certain the shock was evident on her face. Where could Peyton have gotten that idea? Finally the answer snapped into place. Brooke.

"I should have known better than to come here. I mean obviously Brooke is out for my blood and you're her best friend. I just hoped that you would hear me out. We all know you've made your fair share of mistakes." Haley replied bitterly. She shot Peyton one more dark glance before she turned and left the blonde standing alone.

"Haley, wait." Peyton called after her. Haley turned back and saw Peyton walking towards her.

"You're right, I'm not a saint. I have no room to judge. I'm sorry." Peyton admitted. Haley gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Peyton." Haley said warmly, as the girls walked back into Peyton's house. Peyton nodded with a smile, before motioning for Haley to have a seat on the couch.

"So, spill." Peyton commanded, as she settled in at the other end of the couch. Haley took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts a bit before speaking.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm so confused. I thought that I was over Nathan. I thought that these last few months had shown me that he and I were just wrong for each other, you know?" Haley began, twiddling her wedding band that hung from a chain around her neck. Peyton nodded sympathetically and waited for Haley to continue.

"Landry, my manager, advised me to start going out more. I pretty much rehearsed, recorded, ate and slept. I was really lonely, so I took her advice. I met some really crazy people and we started going out and hitting the town almost nightly. I'm sure you saw the picture of me and Chris?" Haley asked, not surprised when Peyton nodded, slowly, with a pained look on her face.

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my finer moments. Then Brooke and Lucas showed up, and he was so disappointed in me, but we talked and everything was cool. Then, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm laying in bed with Lucas, just being with him and then next thing I knew we were having sex." Haley admitted, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Those four days were magical, Peyton. I've never felt so complete, so happy. Not even with Nathan. When I'm with Lucas I feel like my heart is going to burst because it can't possibly contain all the love I have for him." Haley smiled, brushing away the tears that had started to fall.

"But I had to tell Nathan. I wanted to be honest with him, he deserves that much. And he was so angry Peyton. I've never seen him like that. He scared me. What's worse is that when I saw him, it was like someone flipped a switch, inside of me, and all the feelings that I thought we gone, they came back. It was like I suddenly remembered every reason why I fell in love with him, and every reason why I married him. And now I don't know what to do. Nathan hates me, and he has every right too, and if I'm honest with Lucas, he'll hate me too." Haley finished softly, not meeting Peyton's eyes.

"Then don't tell him." Peyton said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Really, Haley, you said it yourself, Nathan hates you. There is no future there." Peyton continued, trying to say the words as gently as she could.

"You love Lucas. Lucas obviously loves you. Just be happy with him. Let go of the past and just worry about your future with Lucas." Peyton advised, patting Haley's arm. Haley nodded as she mulled over Peyton's words. Could she really let go of the past, or more importantly, could she really let go of Nathan?


	13. I want a fairy tale love

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haley contemplated Peyton's words as she drove back to Lucas's house. It wouldn't be as simple as Peyton made it out to be, but maybe Haley could make it work anyway. Besides, she convinced herself, it wasn't like she had to see Nathan again, right?

She saw Lucas sitting on the porch, before she even pulled up. His presence brought a smile to her face. Just as with Nathan, all the feelings she had for Lucas bubbled up to the surface. Resolve set in; she would be with Lucas.

"How did it go?" he called, as she got out of his car.

"He shattered a window and that was BEFORE he found out about us," Haley said lightly. Lucas's eyes widened. Haley wondered, not for the first time, if Lucas really understood what he'd gotten himself into, all that he was giving up on her behalf.

"I saw Peyton though," Haley added, changing the subject.

"Did Brooke…" Lucas trailed off. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, she knew. It doesn't really matter who Brooke tells now," Haley said, unable to keep a note of sadness from her voice. Lucas shot her a probing glance. Haley managed a meager smile. It seemed to be enough for Lucas. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat," Lucas said, leading her into the house. The vibrating cell phone in her pocket gave her pause. She quickly fished it out and sighed as she read Landry's name on the caller ID.

"I gotta take this," she murmured, motioning for Lucas to go on without her.

"What?" Haley answered irately. Landry knew that she was off for the next three days and that she was going out of state. When Haley left she had all but promised Landry that she would not come back early come hell or high water.

"Haley, check the attitude. I've got you booked on a red eye tonight. I'm loading all the info to your palm pilot, as we speak," Landry said, talking a mile a minute, as usual.

"Landry, I already told you, I'm not coming back early," Haley said, clearly enunciating each word.

"Haley, I wouldn't ask you to if it wasn't important. This is the opportunity of a lifetime! I've managed to," Landry began.

"No," Haley replied, cutting off her manager.

"Check you palm pilot. I just uploaded a revised schedule for tomorrow. That should change your mind," Landry said confidently. Haley sighed and dug through her purse for her PDA. She quickly flipped it on and went to her calendar. She nearly dropped the phone as she read over the log.

"What? How?" Haley gasped. She read over the entry again, sure she was imagining things.

"She's only going to be in town tomorrow. It took a lot of effort to convince her people that you were worth collaborating with. Don't let me down," Landry said, ending the call. Haley nodded, as if Landry could see her. She could only imagine the wheeling and dealing that Landry must have done. Haley couldn't believe that in less than 24 hours she would be recording with her idol, Sheryl Crow. All that was left was for her to try and find a way to explain this to Lucas.


End file.
